You
by Ichi Namidairo
Summary: Aku menyayangimu, tidak, aku mencintaimu/ Terimakasih, telah hadir dalam hidupku./ Untuk saat ini dan... / Bukankah semua cerita tidak akan berakhir bahagia? / FOR YOU, AISHITERU / RnR please? :33
1. Chapter 1

You

Disclaimer :: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing :: Sasuke U. X Sakura H.

Rated :: T

Warning :: AU, OOC, Typo's , EYD berantakan etc.

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

Kulangkahkan kaki menuju kelasku. Kupandang sejenak sekeliling kelas. Mading, papan pengumuman dan meja…, semua sama. Kutarik nafasku perlahan, dan dengan berat kuhembuskan.

"Ohayou," sapaku pada kesunyian.

Perlahan aku menuju ke saklar pada sudut kelasku. Kemudian kutekan salah satu tombol disana. Klik. Terang, semua berubah menjadi terang. Manik emeraldku menatap sendu kearah salah satu meja ditengah kelas. Sebuah meja panjang, yang hanya cukup untuk dua orang. Kuhampiri meja yang berada pada deretan ketiga itu. Kutata jas hitam semi biru yang baru saja kupakai, kebentangkan dan aku sampirkan ke kursi, tempat dudukku. Sedangkan tas redbox ku, hanya kuletakkan di atas meja.

Salah satu tangan ku merogoh sebuah laci yang terletak di bawah meja. Tiba-tiba saja hembusan angin menerpa wajahku. Angin-angin nakal yang menyeruak masuk dari celah ventilasi udara, yang terjejer rapi di dinding. Kusembunyikan kedua bola emeraldku dari kelopak mata sejenak. Perlahan aku mulai membukanya kembali. Senyumku mengembang. Kutarik nafas, dan kuhembuskan perlahan. Kenapa? Rasanya seolah berat?

Kutarik tanganku, dan mulai mendekatkan apa yang kuambil kearahku. Jari lentikku sesekali mulai menyisir tiap sisi rambut softpink kebanggaaku. Kuamati sejenak benda silinder berukuran 10 cm yang kugenggam ini. Warna biru mengkilatnya seolah memberikan kilauan tersendiri, salah satu ujungnya yang berwarna hitam masih berbentuk runcing. Kulirik kursi disebelahku, terbayang di otakku penghuni kursi berwarna coklat itu. Wajah tenang tanpa ekspresi, gumaman 'Hn', lirikan tajam, dan seulas senyuman tipis yang hampir kasat mata. Seolah-olah sudah meracuni fikiranku, yang sesak dan rindu akan kehadirannya. Pensil yang kugenggam ini, adalah pemberiannya. Pemberian sosok cucu Adam yang kupuja dan yang selalu kupikirkan.

Yaa… aku memang selalu memikirkannya.

Tamat / Lanjut?

A/N :: Minta kritikannya yaa, soalnya lagi belajar buat mendeskripsikan keadaan :D


	2. Chapter 2

You

Disclaimer :: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing :: Sasuke U. X Sakura H.

Rated :: T

Warning :: AU, OOC, Typo's , EYD berantakan etc.

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

Kreeekk~

Terdengar suara decitan yang memekikkan telinga, dengan refleks, aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Samar-samar ku lihat sosok jangkung yang sedang sibuk membuka pintu kayu -sumber decitan tadi-.

"Hn, Ohayou," sapanya. Kemudian dengan gaya cool ia medudukkan dirinya ke kursi sebelahku. Diambilnya sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya. Sreekk~ dengan pelahan ia mulai membaca barisan huruf-huruf yang tertata tapi di dalamnya.

Aku masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, jari-jariku semakin kuat mengenggam pensil yang kubawa. Kutundukkan kepalaku, hingga poni-poniku jatuh menutupi dahi, kutarik otot bibirku membentuk sebuah lengkungan. Selalu seperti ini, jantungku akan berdetak kencang jika melihatnya.

"_Ohayou moo, Sasuke-kun," _lirihku pelan.

~~Y.O.U~~

Kriiiiiiinggg~

Suara bel berbunyi, menandakan waktu menimba ilmu sudah selesai. Banyak siswa berlari-lari riang menuju gerbang sekolah, ada juga yang masih asyik ngerumpi di dalam kelas. Halaman-halaman sekolah tampak teduh dipenuhi pohon bunga sakura yang mulai bersemi. Melindungi umat manusia dari sengatan matahari.

"Forehead," teriak orang dibelakangku. Aku menoleh dengan tersenyum, sahabat pirangku ini sedang berlari mengejarku. Manik aquamarine miliknya selalu berbinar terang.

"Hai forehead," katanya lagi sambil menepuk pundakku, ia mulai menyamakan langkahnya . Aku tersenyum tipis, melihat tingkahnya yang lucu.

"Berhentilah memanggilku forehead pig," ucapku padanya.

"Dan kau juga berhenti memanggilku pig," balasnya sengit, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hehe," kekehku ringan, aku suka sekali menggodanya. Entahlah, aku suka sekali melihat wajah bak Barbie itu mengerucut kesal.

"Forehead nanti ke rumahku ya… Sasuke ikut tuh, nanti kan mau menjenguk Kiba yang sakit," Katanya ringan. Ctak~ sudut siku-siku muncul di dahiku.

"Pig,.. berhenti membahas sasuke," ucapku sambil mencubit lengannya.

"Hahaha, bilang saja kau malu, pokoknya jam 2 ke rumahku, jaaa~" ucapnya sambil berlari. Huhh~ dia meninggalkanku lagi, dasar aneh. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu gerbang sekolah. Sesekali aku tersenyum saat teman-temanku menyapa.

Aku menengadahkan tanganku hendak mengambil tissue di sakuku tapi…. Syuuttt, sebuah kelopak bunga Sakura jatuh tepat di telapak tanganku. Aku tersenyum. Kelopak bunga Sakura ini, yang terbang terombang-ambing oleh angin, dan jatuh tidak sengaja di telapak tangan kecilku. Lucu, ini sebuah kebetulan atau pertanda.

Bertemu Sasuke lagi? Oke, fine…

_**~To Be Continued~**_

A/N :: Percakapan drama saya kumat lagi. Saran dan kritikan sangat dibutuhkan :3.


End file.
